Beautiful Blues
by TroubleFinder
Summary: "Beck, are you sure about this?" Tori asked. He could see from the corner of his eye how nervous she was. Why would she be nervous? He was doing the right thing. Something he should have done a long time ago. He lifted his gaze to see Cat staring at him through the rearview mirror. "Yeah Tori…" He said and had to stop his voice from shaking. "I'm sure." SEQUEL to Pink and Frilly
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, I am really at a loss for words. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed **_**Pink and Frilly**_**. I didn't know which to choose after reading all your reviews. In all honesty, I convinced myself that I wouldn't write a sequel because I like how the story ended, and if I did make a sequel, I knew I'd have to break one of my poor baby's hearts. But since you guys asked for one, I couldn't say no. Haha! Plus, I had this surge of creativity and I just had to pick up my laptop and start writing. So, here's to all of you, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**(Insert Break-line)**

_Click. _

Beck knew all of them were apprehensive with his decision. But he had made it, and there was no turning back now.

_No turning back. _

He had never liked that expression. It meant finality. It meant not being able to undo one's mistakes. He hated feeling uncertain, and he hated knowing that that uncertainty can cause him a long road of regret. A long road that carried a whole lot of 'What if's and 'could have been's.

"Beck… are you sure about this?" Tori asked cautiously. He could see from the corner of his eye how nervous she was. Why would she be nervous? He was doing the right thing, right? Something he should have done a long time ago. He lifted his gaze to see Cat staring at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah Tori…" He said and had to stop his voice from shaking. "I'm sure."

And with that, he drove off.

_No turning back. _

Could he even handle that?

**(Insert Break-line)**

That smile. It was that smile that could bring anyone to their knees. It was that one smile that had Ryder wrapped around Jade West's finger. Her smiles were something he craved for. Something he had cherished and preserved in his memory. The times he made her smile were his favorite.

"You should smile more often." He told her. Jade's smile faltered till she once again pulled it back up, though Ryder could tell it was forced.

"Give me something to smile about then." She challenged and turned her head away to count how many times the street-lamp flickered each minute. Ryder was silent for a while. He then leant back and looked up at the stars.

"Did you mean it?" She then asked after a moment's silence. Ryder lifted his head and raised a brow in question.

"Mean what?" Jade sighed and pulled out her heels, wriggling her, now free, toes on the cool cement of the steps. She folded her hands on her lap and met his gaze head-on, her ice blue eyes now soft and vulnerable.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She asked softly. Ryder tensed before quickly relaxing. He didn't answer for a while, choosing to lean back once more and watch the stars idly. Jade watched him and wondered why on earth he would love her.

"Of course I meant it." He said after a while more. Jade bit her lip and shook her head.

"It's stupid of you, you know that." She said harshly and clenched her fists. "You know me, Ryder. I'm a lost cause. Do yourself a favor and walk away. Don't look back." She said and glared at the floor. Ryder suddenly felt a strange wave of anger surge through him.

_What did that bastard do to her? _

"Don't ever say that, Jade. You know I don't believe in bullshit." He said harshly and frowned at her. He shook his head and laughed. "I was always confused when it came to you, y'know? Ever since we were little kids. You never seemed to fully understand how amazing you truly are." He said and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jade West, you are an amazing girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said and Jade had never felt so touched in her entire life. The way he looked at her made her feel… safe and appreciated. Something she wasn't familiar with at all. She sniffled and looked away quickly to hide her tears.

"Don't say things like that, Daniels. Some people might end up falling for it." She said, her voice slightly choked, though he knew that he was able to bring that, albeit watery, smile on her face. She punched him, not so lightly, on the arm and shook her head. Ryder chuckled and once again, they fell into a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to address the elephant in the room.

And that being the question: _What's going to happen now? _

**(Insert Break-line)**

"I can't do it, Cat." Beck said as he looked at the little red head before him with a determined frown. Cat stomped her foot in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "You promised, Beck! You said you'd let Jadey be happy!" Beck growled, though Cat stood her ground, though flinching slightly at how incredibly intimidating Beck looked at that particular moment.

"I _can _make her happy, Cat. I thought I was doing the right thing last night, but I wasn't. I was giving up on her. On _us. _And I'm sick and tired of doing that. I'm going to fight for her, and I'd be damned if I just sit here and do nothing." He said.

Tori watched as her two friend fought, and it was incredibly strange because she had never expected it to be Cat and Beck having a fight. It has always been Jade and Beck, or Robbie and Andre, and on certain occasions, herself and Beck, but never Cat. Everyone loved Cat. Beck certainly had a soft spot for her, and though Jade did refer to Cat as her pet, Tori knew Jade liked Cat the best, out of all of them. Which was why she was shocked to find Cat yelling at Beck during lunch.

"No. I won't let you." Cat said and shook her head furiously. Beck took a menacing step forward, and though all of them knew he wouldn't lay a hand on Cat (because Beck Oliver would _never _hit a girl) Andre still put himself between the two, pushing Cat behind him protectively. He understood how Beck felt, and didn't take it against him, but he didn't like this Beck. He was lost, and emotional, and certainly not the Beck Oliver he knew.

And he was certain that this change had Jade West written all over it.

Everything seemed to all connect back to Jade. How quiet Cat became (quiet for Cat atleast), how silent the table seemed. Even he was slightly affected by the sudden absence. But he wasn't really surprised. The first time he met Jade West, she had already left a lasting impression.

**(Insert Break-line)**

_Andre didn't like it here already. Moving up here to California was something he was never keen on, and he felt incredibly out of place. It was his first day at Hollywood arts and nobody seemed to want to approach him. He looked around, feeling incredibly self-conscious, and didn't seem to notice the locker that swung wide open in front of him, resulting in a large crash to his noggin and a good purple bruise on his bottom. _

_He rubbed his head and groaned in pain, eyes shut in an attempt to focus his gaze. He looked up, and his gaze damn well focused. Focused on the most startling blue eyes he's ever seen in his entire life. The girl before him wore a scowl and dark clothes, her caramel locks falling down her shoulders as she waved her hand in front of him. _

"_Hey, new kid, you alright?" She spoke, and Andre couldn't seem to articulate a coherent response, mind much too muddled from the blow, and eyes much too distracted by those brilliant blues. _

_The girl rolled her eyes and took his hand without another word, hauling him up with surprising strength. He suddenly felt embarrassed when she slammed her locker shut. _

"_You dented my locker." She stated and pointed to the dent that was now, indeed, on her locker. Andre scratched the back of his head and finally seemed to have found his voice, averting his gaze to her dented locker. _

"_Oh, uh… Sorry bout that." He said. The girl shook her head and pulled out a pair of scissors. He eyed the tool warily, and the girl seemed to notice because she started to laugh. Andre didn't know why, but that laugh was both terrifying and… strangely melodic. She gave him a pointed glance and shoved those scissors in her bag and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Andre Harris, right?" She inquired, and Andre had to raise a brow. How had she known his name. As if she had read his mind, the girl just waved a flippant hand and rolled her eyes. _

"_Cat's in your class. She talked about you and how you're good with the keyboard." She drawled and he once again had to rack his brain for someone named Cat. Then he remembered a bubbly red head that urged him to play more songs. _

"_Jade West." Andre quickly stopped his train of thought and looked at the girl in surprise. _

"_Beg pardon?" He asked. She rolled her eyes once again and quirked a smile, which Andre found ridiculously contagious. She found him amusing apparently. _

"_My name. It's Jade West." She said and with that, she turned around and walked away. _

_Jade West. _

_Somehow, Hollywood Arts didn't seem all that bad. _

**(Insert Break-line)**

"Beck, man, you gotta think this one through." Andre urged. Yes, he admits, he did have a tiny crush on Jade a few years back, but he was over that. But he did still care about her, because no matter what Jade said, she was his friend, and he was hers. They were friends, and friends looked out for one another.

"I did think it through, and you damn well know, Andre, that I love Jade, and I will beg on my fucking knees to get her back. I can't-I… I can't…" Beck ran a hand through his hair and suddenly felt that weight of defeat crash down on him pushing him to sit down.

_He couldn't do this without her. _

He suddenly felt a small hand rest on his shoulder as his brow wrinkled and his hands clenched into fists. He looked up, expecting Tori, but instead, he found Cat, looking down at him in what looked like pity, and Beck didn't like it.

He shrugged her hand away and averted his gaze elsewhere. He heard Cat take a deep breath before beginning.

"Do you promise… Do you promise to not hurt Jadey?" She asked and Beck knew that this was hard for her. He knew how much Cat cared for Jade, and he suddenly hated himself because Cat didn't trust him with Jade. Because he had hurt her so much, and Cat didn't feel like he deserved her. Hell, he didn't think anyone thought so.

But he would work to deserve her. He would fight for her.

"I promise, Cat." He said, and though he knew Cat was uncertain, she took another deep breath and nodded.

**(Insert Break-line)**

Jade glanced around and shoved her scissors back inside her locker. Ryder had taken her home that night, and didn't say another word to her in school. Jade didn't understand why, but she wondered if she had said something wrong. She scowled at a passing freshman and adjusted the strap of her bag before her features hardened.

_Who cares. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. _

She began making her way to her next class when someone all but shoved a cup of coffee in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the cup and soon her gaze moved from the cup to the person holding it.

"I brought you coffee." Ryder said, eyes glittering in slight amusement. "Black. Two sugars. Dash of chocolate." Jade's eyes widened even more because nobody knew, not even Beck knew, that she liked chocolate in her coffee. She would always sneak it in when no one was looking because chocolate wasn't something Jade West should like.

Jade didn't make a move to get it, preferring to just stand and stare at the boy in front of her. Ryder rolled his eyes and handed her the cup without another word.

"No need to thank me, really." He mused sarcastically as he leant against the lockers. Jade knew they were attracting a crowd, and she honestly didn't enjoy the attention. Ryder however didn't seem to have a problem. In fact, he probably was basking in the limelight. Especially when Jade West was under the same limelight as he.

Jade growled and took a sip of the coffee, pushing Ryder out of her way, though all Ryder did was laugh. He knew she wasn't seriously mad at him. She _did _accept his coffee after-all.

**(Insert Break-line)**

Beck watched as the two walked away, leaving the corridor in whispers as people gossiped about the new couple in Hollywood arts. Beck scowled and suddenly felt the urge to punch someone. Preferably that Ryder Daniels. He glanced down at the coffee cup in his hands and wanted nothing more than to throw it away.

He should be the one buying her coffee.

He should be the one beside her.

But he wasn't. Not anymore.

And he hated that.

He glared once more at the coffee cup in his hand and headed handed it to some random person, telling them that he hoped they wouldn't burn themselves.

**(Insert Break-line)**

"I'm fine, Ryder. You can stop being so nice to me now." Jade said as Ryder flipped through a sci-fi book he picked up. They were now in the school library and Jade was busy cutting up some old library cards, Ryder sitting in front of her. Jade had still got herself convinced that the reason Ryder still hung around her was because of her rather emotional break-down yesterday, but she was fine now, and he no longer needed to take it upon himself to be with her.

Ryder rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the pages. "Don't be an idiot, Jadelyn." Ryder said and smirked when Jade growled at him. "I'm just making up for lost time." He said and continued to read as Jade's features grew softer. She observed him and suddenly realized what he meant.

No matter how much she denied, Ryder Daniels was, and probably still is her best friend (or something of the sort). But it was strange, because Cat was her best friend (or something of the sort) and she was fairly certain that whatever _feeling_ she was feeling at the moment, was something she didn't feel for Cat.

Ryder looked up at the sudden silence and raised a brow before smirking. "You okay, Jade?" He asked, which resulted to her scowling once more. "Shut-up, Ryder, and go read your book." She said, resuming her cutting, though Ryder didn't miss the tiny smile she tried to hide.

**(Insert Break-line)**

"_I don't want to smile." 7-year-old Jade said, a frown marring her features as she clutched her mangled teddy-bear to her chest. An 8-year-old Ryder stood in front of her praying to whatever deity there was that the little girl in front of him wouldn't cry (Because no matter how many times she insists on her inability to cry, Ryder knew better.) _

_Ryder knew that Jade had been kept up last night due to her parents fighting. He could tell by her constant yawning and times 10 crabbiness. He didn't mind though. He never really did when it came to her. _

"_Come on, Jade, studies show that smiling can make you feel bett-" _

"_Well, studies aren't always correct!" She exclaimed stubbornly and Ryder shook his head with a sigh. Jade was always stubborn. _

"_I'll get you ice-cream." He propositioned, and grinned when Jade perked up slightly. "But! Only if you smile." He bargained, and Jade immediately scowled, hugging her teddy closer to her chest. _

"_Why do you want me ta' smile anyways?" Jade asked, stomping her small foot on the pavement. Ryder was quiet for a while before a blush crept up his cheeks. He looked away and frowned, his tiny hands clenched into fists. _

"_Well, you're my best friend, and best friends always want their best friends to be happy, don't they?" He said and waited for the anticipated smack in the head. (Jade West hated sappy mushy-gushy stuff like that)_

_But instead, he was greeted by silence, and he immediately assumed the worst. He risked a glance and there it was. _

_He had succeeded in making Jade West smile. _

**(Insert Break-line)**

Beck had been nursing a minor head-ache when he saw her. Cat hit him with a particularly hard book in one of Sikowitz' acting challenges (with her being an old librarian, and him a student that so happened to fall asleep in the library. It wasn't pretty).

It was one of those rare occasions wherein Jade was alone. In fact, the corridor was empty with the exception of the two. Jade had been by her locker, pulling out several books and depositing some as well. Beck bit his lip and suddenly felt all those words he so perfectly rehearsed in his bathroom fly right out his ear.

Jade always seemed to have that effect on him.

**(Insert Break-line) **

_They had gotten into a pretty nasty fight, him and Jade. And once again, it was about Tori. It always seemed to be about Tori nowadays, and Beck couldn't help but wonder why on earth Jade would think he'd want to be with Tori. _

_He walked up to Jade with full intent to tell her that what she had said to Tori was mean and unacceptable (though it was incredibly amusing, it was still wrong, and Beck Oliver was the good guy in this story). He even had this whole speech memorized and rehearsed to the T. Jade couldn't say no, he knew it. _

_Then, she turned around, and Beck suddenly felt his mouth go dry. Jade smiled up at him and Beck couldn't help but feel special, because Jade West didn't just give away smiles. Her smiles were precious and valuable. A pleasure Beck was lucky enough to receive on a regular basis. _

"_Cat said you wanted to talk to me about something." She said innocently, lacing their fingers together. Beck steeled himself and opened his mouth, but Jade looked up at him, her gorgeous blues staring straight into his own amber eyes, and once again, Jade West had rendered him speechless. _

"_So…?" Jade began, and Beck rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some coffee." He said and draped his arm around his girlfriend, an amused smirk playing on his lips as a triumphant smile graced Jade's face. _

_Oh Jade…_

_What was he going to do with her? _

**(Insert Break-line)**

Beck pressed his lips into a thin line and watched as Jade slammed her locker shut. He didn't think she realized they were alone. He was proven correct when she turned to him and nearly jumped out of her skin. They shared a pregnant silence before Jade began walking towards him. Beck had to shove his hands inside his pockets to keep from reaching out to her, to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Because he just couldn't do that anymore.

"Hey." She began.

"Yeah, hey." Beck winced. The roles certainly have switched.

Another silence.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good." He replied, and Beck literally just wanted to kick himself for that incredibly stupid reply. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean… I've been okay." He added. Jade watched him, those gorgeous blues calculating his actions.

Another silence.

"You and Ryder seem pretty close." Beck commented and Jade tensed slightly at the mention of Ryder. This didn't go unnoticed by Beck. Jade pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

Beck didn't remember a time where they shared so many tense silences.

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Ryder."

"Oh…" Jade averted her gaze and suddenly was at a loss for words. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly and bit her bottom lip.

"Of course I do, he's my friend."

"You know what I mean."

_Did she? Of course she did. Did she know the answer? Of course she didn't. _

Beck watched Jade fidget in front of him, and he couldn't help but feel like his worst fears were just confirmed. Jade had moved on, and he had permanently lost her. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest and in one swift movement, he took her wrist and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her head to his chest, breathing in her scent.

"Oh god, I missed you." He whispered in her hair as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Jade's eyes grew wide as Beck pulled her towards him. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as his arm went around her waist. Her hands fell on his chest as she stood shell-shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Her eyes grew even wider when he murmured those words in her hair.

_Beck had missed her. _

**(Insert Break-line) **

"_So… you're not going to miss me?" Jade asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes wide with confusion and rage. Beck however just regarded her coolly and stood up from his swivelly chair, striding over to his, obviously upset, girlfriend. He reached out and cupped her face._

"_Of course I'm not going to miss you, silly." He said and he knew Jade was getting even more frustrated. He chuckled when she slapped his hand away. _

"_Well, why not?" She inquired and Beck just smiled at her boyishly. He shrugged and sat down on his bed, finally closing her suitcase shut with one solid push. Jade let out a menacing growl and Beck chuckled, kissing his girlfriend on the temple. _

"_Well, I won't miss you because I love you." Jade raised a brow and Beck had to laugh at her sudden curiosity on the matter. He cupped her face and leaned closer. _

"_And you love me too, right?" He asked and Jade had to roll her eyes. _

"_If this is some ploy to have say I love you, then you are-" _

"_No matter how cheesy it may sound, as long as you love me, I'll never miss you, because you'll always be right… here." He said and Jade had to smile when he pointed to his chest. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes when Beck turned his head to the side, pointing to his cheek expectantly. Jade scoffed and shoved his face away gently. _

"_C'mon, Beck, you're driving me to the airport."_

**(Insert Break-line)**

"You missed me?" Jade asked quietly. Beck remained silent. Jade frowned and clutched the fabric of his shirt as she leant her forehead against his chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his racing heart.

"You stopped loving me… So I began to miss you." He murmured. Jade felt her heart tear slightly and she couldn't help but lean closer to the man she could never stop loving. She shook her head and swallowed thickly.

"You and I both know that's not possible, Beck." She said and frowned. "If anything, maybe you stopped loving me." She added. Beck's eyes widened and he pulled away, only enough to look at her. Jade registered the panic and hurt in his expression, and she realized that she had never seen Beck in this state before.

"Never. Jade, you know that can't happen." He said and cup her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb. Jade felt the familiar rush of warmth in her chest. She leant against his touch and she couldn't help the tears that began to build up. Beck watched as her eyes turned glassy, her brows furrowing as Jade got more upset.

He suddenly hated himself. He felt like such a disgusting and vile creature because he had hurt her.

"But it did, didn't it?" She asked, a single tear falling from those beautiful blues. It felt like a punch in the gut for Beck. He shook his head and pushed some of her hair away from her face. Jade shook her head and took Beck's hand, gently taking it away from her face.

"Beck…I-"

"Jade."

Jade turned around at the sound of his voice and didn't understand the emotion that coursed through her body. She was just so confused, and him being here was not helping her situation in the slightest.

"Ryder, please-"

"What is he doing?" Ryder asked protectively, pulling Jade away from Beck and inserting himself between the two, brows furrowed and eyes blazing with an unknown fire.

Unknown to Jade, at least. Beck knew that fire.

Ryder Daniels was in love with Jade West.

"This isn't any of your business, Daniels." Beck growled, taking a step forward. Ryder scoffed.

"When it involves her, Oliver, it becomes my business." Beck's jaw twitched and was about to throw a punch when Jade pulled herself free from Ryder's grasp and took hold of Beck's fists. She rested her head on his chest to restrain him from hitting Ryder.

"Please… Beck, don't." She pleaded, and Beck immediately felt all the anger diminish. Ryder watched the two and suddenly felt an odd sense of foreboding hang in his chest. He watched as Beck's eyes softened at her touch. How Jade's breathing calmed, and how… perfect they seemed.

He felt a sudden pang in his heart that he just had to look away.

"Jade…" He began. Jade turned around and there he stood.

"Ryder, I-"

"I won't let you choose, Jade." He said and sent her a small sad smile. Ryder took a step back and Jade wanted so much to take a step towards him, but she looked back and saw Beck. He looked at her with so much emotion and longing. So much love. Something she hadn't seen in so long.

Then there was Ryder. Her best friend. Did she love him? She didn't know, but he made her happy. He would always make her happy.

He said he wouldn't make her choose, yet she knew that was what she was suppose to do.

_Decisions. It always ended with decisions. _

She took a deep breath and took her step.

**AN: Yeah, you guys probably hate me. I can feel it already. ANOTHER OPEN ENDING. HAHAHA. I'm horrible. I really am. But I do have a reason! I will be writing BOTH possible endings because I just couldn't pick one. I mean, if I were in Jade's position, I wouldn't know what I'd do. Seriously. **

**But who do you think she should go to? The winner will be the first one to get their ending! **

**Team Ryder or Team Beck! **

**Honestly I'm on both so whatever. **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**xTroubleFinder**


	2. Sequel!

**I want you guys to guess what's up! **

**If you haven't guessed yet, then I'll tell you! It's the sequel, and the final installment to my (I didn't name it yet) Trilogy! And yes, I've decided that it will be a trilogy, and nothing more. I'm sorry to all of you because I know I said I would write both, but I find that it will just mess up the whole thing. **

**Maybe if I get in the mood, but I'm starting on this new project that I'm excited to show you guys and I hope that you'll like the new sequel all the same. **

**Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you leave me a little review. **

**Love you all!**

**Ta!**


End file.
